Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III
Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III was a well-bred aristocrat who, surprisingly, joined Jack Sparrow's crew at the beginning of his hunt for the Sword of Cortés. He became something of a rival for Jack onboard the Barnacle, often disagreeing with the captain. Biography Joining a crew and Fitzwilliam in a duel at Salty Cove]] Fitzwilliam hailed from a noble family, the Daltons. At the beginning of Jack Sparrow's quest, Fitzwilliam fled his home in order to avoid an arranged marriage. Before Jack and Arabella Smith left Salty Cove aboard the Barnacle, he insisted on coming with them, besting Jack in a sword fight to prove his worth. Dalton was with the [[Crew of the Barnacle|crew of the Barnacle]] when they visited the City of the Dead and defeated Captain Torrents.Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm Adventures with Jack When the Barnacle's crew fell under the sway of the Sirens, Dalton demanded that Jack take him to the nearest port, so he could join the British Royal Navy and bring honor to the Dalton name. Eventually, Jack was forced to tie Dalton to the mast, and later negotiated with the mermaids to release his crew from their delusions. Dalton continued his adventures with Jack. He helped him find the Sword of Cortés as well as the Sun-and-stars amulet. Ironically, at the end of a few adventures Fitz was the only crewmember to remain with Jack. His pocketwatch was actually the Timekeeper, which Davy Jones strongly desired in order to ensure he and Calypso wound up together. When Jones first forced himself aboard the Barnacle ''in order to take the timepiece, Jack cleverly used its power to escape safely with Fitz. The two rowed to a nearby island and were captured by unfriendly warriors dressed as Aztecs. Eventually they managed to escape and discovered they were back at the City of the Dead and had traveled back in time. After traveling back in time, the goddess Chantico appeared to Fitzwilliam and Jack after they had been hurled into her volcano by Captain Torrents. She explained that their use of the Timekeeper has messed up time and gave them twelve hours to set it right. The two of them managed to find Tia Dalma who told them that the Timekeeper must be placed and removed from the grip of someone who doesn't belong to their time. Together, they managed to do this with Stone-Eyed Sam. Betrayal and Fitzwilliam on Isla Esquelética.]] After the adventures with the Timekeeper were over, Fitzwilliam revealed that he was really a British Royal Navy spy who used Jack in order to find his father, Edward Teague, intending to ultimately deliver them both to their deaths. He dueled Jack, but this time lost as Jack had increased in swordfighting skill, and was knocked off the ''Barnacle. He was seen again onboard the Barnacle when Jack came back to reclaim it. They dueled again, but once again Fitzwilliam lost and Jack contemplated killing him, but was stopped by Teague. Teague then used his ring to put Fitz under his control and the three journeyed aboard a Navy ship. Fitzwilliam was sent to scope out the ship but the control wore off and he revealed their location. He then dueled Jack one last time which ended with both of them being too exhausted to continue. He was left behind by Jack and Teague with the Navy.Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father His further fate is unknown. Personality Fitzwilliam was very proper due to his upbringing. He also felt very superior trying to prove he was better than Jack. He also had a crush on Arabella and was constantly competing with Jack for her affections. Later it's revealed he is a spy and only joined Jack's crew so he could deliver Jack and Teague to the Navy (Though through their adventures Fitz began to think of Jack as a better pirate than Teague). Equipment and skills Fitzwilliam was highly educated and shown to speak a large number of languages. He was also an expert swordsman, beating Jack in their first duel and defeating numerous pirates in their adventures. He was also stated by Jack to provide a good cover for the rest of the Barnacle in normal society, such as when he helped Jack deceive a New Orleans official by pretending to be a member of the French aristocracy in order to allow the crew to infiltrate the city. He also owned the Timekeeper, a watch that can freeze and control time. At the end of the adventure with the Timekeeper, the mystical watch had lost its power, though Fitzwilliam still had it in his possession.﻿﻿ Behind the scenes *In Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father, it was revealed that Fitzwilliam is in fact the first cousin of James Norrington. *It is possible that Fitzwilliam is related to Roger Dalton, a wealthy plantation owner in Africa. *Fitzwilliam appears in the graphic novel Pirates of the Caribbean: Six Sea Shanties. But, since that book was canceled, it is unknown if his appearance in the book is canon or not. Appearances *''Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Siren Song'' *''The Nosy Stranger'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Sword of Cortés'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze'' *''Jack Sparrow: Silver'' *''Jack Sparrow: City of Gold'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Six Sea Shanties'' *''Jack Sparrow: The Timekeeper'' *''Jack Sparrow: Dance of the Hours'' *''Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father'' Source *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow'' Notes and references de:Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III. Category:Barnacle crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Males Category:Swordsmen Category:English Category:Spies